At last
by McNya
Summary: Even perverts should have some happiness.
1. Daydreams

***WARNING WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS PAST THE 20TH EPSIODE OF THE ANIME SO PLEASE DONT BE HURT LIKE I WAS BECAUSE OF SPOILERS***

If people like the first bit I will continue to upload, I love 'M' rated FanFics but I feel like they need a story so if you want 'hancky panky' it's happen as the story progresses.  
>Please crush my soul in to the ground if you think it's no good, I like criticism,<p>

Another day at Night Raid's formidable hide out and Lubbok was doing what he loved the most. Which is what anyone hardly expects him to do to be honest, he's a pervert sure but he has his off days. What he really loves is sitting beside this one tree, just lying there making all sorts of shapes with his Teigu. Animals and plants, heart shapes and cubes. At first he was no good but now he was pretty sure he could make anything. Teigu are used for battle and death after all but he loved the aesthetic quality too. He was sure Cross tail has many battle stories to tell and many silly ones too. If she could talk, always thought that Cross tail was a fine, young woman. Much like, yes, very much like Najenda. Hard as a rock, yet a beautiful with amazing, perky breast. Yes, he was sure a woman like that also has-

"Lubbok!" a familiar voice called. Somewhere between annoying and soothing.

"Tatsumi, you always get me at the worst of times" he sighed, his day dream was ruined and what a great one it could have been with an imagination such as his.

"You know I always find you here, you should find a better hiding spot" he sighed even deeper.

"This is a great tree" he explained "has a lot of sentimental value"

"We've been here a month and it has value?" he sounded confused but then again Tatsumi knew little about him. Well, beside what everyone had told him and himself.

When he first met Najenda, she took his breath away but they never really spoke. He was the fourth son after all and not far but then again not close to her age. She must have had many admires. Long silky silver hair was her greatest asset to him. She made his heart stop every time he saw her but he never spoke to her at first. Not until he was just randomly reading a book under a tree, she got a little bored, being in her late teens and on the estate he couldn't blame her. She just so happen to speak to him. It was great old oak tree much like the one he was under, not the same and yet still gives him those memories all the same.

"Never mind, a story for another time. What do you need this time? Peeping on Mine? Leone ? Not Najenda I hope, she would have Susano'o crush you and serve your meat to Akame. Pretty sure she wouldn't care as long as it is meat."

"NO, is that all you think about?" He blushed, boys were boys.

"Okay, really then. What do you need?" He asked in a serious manor but he was preparing a plan for Tatsumi on whichever girl he desired. Would probably lead in his demise but he can try."

"Your voice says serious but your eyes say your planning. You can stop that, Najenda needs us for a mission. Not sure what but she wants us to be briefed."

With that he was up on his feet, cross tail neatly packed and walking up to the main hall.


	2. Hit in the gut, again

There she was in her noble chair. She sat like a queen and he really didn't mind, he could be her lackey if it meant he could get close. In a way he was of course. Missions and being in Night Raid with her but even though he had known her the longest they'd never had a moment or any special connection. She'd never showed any concern for him on missions like she did with Tatsumi though and he was never quite sure if it was a sign of him being strong or just her not caring. He's known her longest, why is he always stealing the spotlight? With that he never noticed how he was staring at Tatsumi in a scowl and not one to take light heartedly or at least for Tatsumi. Lubbok was always smiling and joking, unless the situation demanded that he didn't.

"Ummm-" Tatsumi looked down at Lubboks hand and backed away. He knew he liked Najenda but he had nothing to do with he like that. Now he had to figure out what he did. Oh, god- so? He rattled his brain fast. Next thing he knew he was being hugged.

"Awwww, Lubbok, you're scaring him" Leone interfered.

_Saved by the tender love of Leone._

"You're being really serious, Lubba, just chill a bit. Listen to boss, you like that, yes?" Leone said enthusiastically, with a giant smile and arms around Tatsumi. Near enough suffocating him.

"Hu? I – um – what?" A bit puzzled, his scowl turning in to a worried frown "sorry, no idea what I was thinking there"

"I hoped you didn't, I am sure there are Teigu that can control people. You being controlled would be very bad indeed" Najenda smiled that tender smile she did from time to time at him. It just made him melt and he was sure she knew.

"Shall we continue?"

Lubba nodded and Tatsumi agreed in muffled sounds. Leone was strong but he was nowhere near strong enough to get away from her clutches yet. Lubba stared, _who would want to move anyway?_

Suddenly came the _BASH _across his head as usual. The "you pervert, looking at my breasts again are we?" as usual. The "no, I wasn't this time" as usual.

"Yeah, suuuuure, Lubba." Sarcasm thick in her voice. She then jumped off leaving to their mission briefing at last.

"Well, then anyway, I am sure you both are aware of Akihiko Kyoshi. He was an insider, a mildly ranking guard in the empire. Not too high that he knows little and can be disposed of but high enough so he can get in and out with little interest being taken in him and with much knowledge about the activities of our 'friends'." she let out a little giggle in to her joke but Tatsumi was interested and Lobbok was too busy looking at her-

"Lubbok, pay attention." she scowled at him slightly, enough to make anyone a little scared but not Lubba, mainly because he wasn't out of his fantacy.

Quick as it would be painful Lubbok got a matallic arm right in the gut sending him flying. Tatsumi shocked and anyone in the vicinity amused, they knew what happened. They didn't even need to see.

"Ahhh, Mrs. Najenda, you're too harsh sometimes" he said as he dusted himself off.

"Not hard enough but you need this mission to go well."

He sighed slightly "proceed"

_Now I cannot remember what I was day dreaming about and I am sure it was a continuation of earlier, dammit, everyone has it out for my fantasies today._

"Lubba, you are to – _nibib uobbubks somsnopafajef siadnasidn _and then _usiob udbufba"_-

Another few more sudden attacks of the heart and Lubboc really didn't want another punch. He knew she'd always start again and he'd take it seriously. It was just kind of a thing that happened but she always forgave him.

"Okay then, Akahiko has been giving out little but vital pieces of information to us for many years now, however, he has been doing the same for the empire. A double agent as it were. I have always made sure no matter how much I trust someone they never know where we are. Considering this place is new and we've only just got here Akihiko would definitely have no idea where we were but it seems he found out. He's been resting in a castle on the edge of the capital and will soon be negotiating what the information is worth to Esdeath with a member of the Jaegers. I only know this because another one the inside close to him, I told to keep an eye on him, overhead and found out. I have reason to believe him and now Akihiko must play the price."

She stood up in the dramatic manor she always did. The faster the more eager she was. Also made her boobs jiggle, Lubba's favourite part and she never noticed too so he never got punched or scowled.

"YOU ARE TO EXECUTE THE TRAITOR, AS FAST AS POSSIBLE BEFORE THE DEAL IS SEALED AND WE'RE ALL EXPOSED. GET IN, MAKE HIM YOUR FRIEND, DO IT OUT RIGHT BUT AS LONG AS HE NEVER SPEAKS AGAIN I'LL BE HAPPY WITH THE METHOD."

"Why isn't Chelsea doing it, isn't she better?" Tatsumi questioned

"She's away on a different assignment so you two will do just fine. Akame, Leone and Mine are better suited to a different task and so I am trusting the two of you. Don't let me down."

"I WON'T" Tatsumi said excitedly as always "IS IT A NICE CASTLE?" such simple and pure happiness.

"We'll get it done"_ that was such a cool tone, yes, manlier than Susano'o for sure that time_ "we always do, don't we? _Oh that was too good, icing on the cake now all I need to do is turn round and walk off really coo-_

"Don't get too ahead of yourself make it fast, a Jaeger is there and Akihiko is still skilled himself."

_God dammit that was my chance to be manly and I was just sat back in class to be told the minor details that can fuck up my assignment. How I won't do as well as I think. Wow, schooled again._

"I understand" he ragged off Tatsumi in his excitement and proceeded with the task at hand. One that will help us all. One that will bring peace, finishing off that daydream.


	3. Get in, get out and get back to her

"OOOOH~ MY GOD" Tatsumi was way too excited for an assassin, he makes Leone fanaticising about brutally beating up the prime minister look gloomy.

"You know you can be really childish"

Tatsumi pouted and quick as anything… "I saw those plans for your next 'mission' for the girls hot springs so I don't think you're in any position to judge here. I mean look at that, I know the capitals makes it look like a mud house but it's just so nice, I can't help it"

"Yes, rocks and stuff all moulded in to something that is only meant to shelter us" he sighed a mighty sigh "nothing special".

"Maybe not for a merchant's son" keeping his eyes on the glistening palace before him.

In all honesty Lubba didn't mind Tatsumi's innocence or fascination of small things. He admired it, after all the years in night raid I guess your sense of humour is drained when you're on a mission. Almost as serious as Akame now, apart from the whole 'eliminate'. That was just scary and being the short, greened haired beauty he was with a thin unmuscled, physique he wasn't.

Lubba let out a small chuckle, such a cute girl and yet so deadly.

"I'm not that childish am I that you chuckle to yourself" Tatsumi turned around and sat on a branch overlooking the castle.

"No, no. Of course not just me finding myself funny. Anyway, we'll have to wait until dark, I think we should go for the 'friendship' routine and just kill him. It's too much of a pain to storm in and you're not where as good as Bulat was with Incursio."

"Thank you for reminding me but that guy just wasn't normal."

"You are absolutely right about that, he was a monster without it physically anyway."

They laughed together for hours passing that time. They already knew the guards routes, what an idiot Akihiko was just giving them to Najenda on command. He suspect nothing at all and only knew that our going there is nothing more than a routine check for some quick information. As they went through their plan again dusk has fallen and laughter filled the castle.

"It's a bit too happy in there for my liking" Tatsumi was always on edge but Lubba was the superior here.

Patting the boy like a father to his 5 year old son "Oh Tatsumi~" in a condescending and flowery tone "if it wasn't wouldn't the Jaeger suspect something?"

"Well, I don't know who he is but I don't trust him already, double agents obviously work both ways so he may even _sell_ us to whichever Jaeger one arrival." Tatsumi was suddenly serious and, oh no, making sense.

Lubba paused in thought and sat where he stood "good point there, we'll have to stay on guard at all times. I'll layout string beforehand. I'll know if someone comes in while we're talking to him which will not be long, hopefully."

With that Lubba laid down for another 10 minutes doing what he loved. Existing, breathing, day dreaming of Miss Najenda with that look on his face while Tatsumi looked in disgust.

"CAN YOU NOT MAKE THAT FACE" Tatsumi raged a little, bonking him on the head with the hilt of his sword.

"WHAT FACE?" he knew what face, he needed to get out of that habit. He'd think he's staring in to space but in reality it looks like the most fucked up sex face and that was not nice for anyone.

"OH GOD YOU KNOW, STOP DOING THAT"

With that Lubba got up with his much more composed face to say the least. Blushing like a fair maiden ready to go. Get in, get out and get to Najenda again or at least quietly to her side.


	4. A little too real for a pervert

Lubba decided that he would be the only one to expose himself and that Tatsumi staying hidden would be the best for now. His spider web was set before so there was no way Akahiko could double cross him without him knowing first. He went through the back of the castle as planned working his way through the overly complicated layout.

_Getting lost was not on the agenda… agenda – Miss Najenda. _He shook his head violently. _Can't let you work your way in to my head that easily. _

He walked on and on concealing himself at the appropriate moment and- nothing.

"I've been watching you for a while and you're quite useless at navigating, aren't you?" his voice was low and would make any woman's heart melt but instead it had condescension thick in his tone. Akahiko was a tall man, average face despite what his name implied. _[Note: it means 'bright boy' or 'shining prince' from what I have researched but I wouldn't quote me on that.]_. He stunk of over confidence.

Lubba jumped and he was barely ever surprised. _How has he not run in to cross tail even slightly, once?_

"Ahh" Lubba giggled slightly. He needed to earn his trust and act like this was routine for information. "You got me there, I have no idea where I am going."

He grinned, "Well just follow me but we have to be quick. I'm expecting people."

Lubba followed quickly and was greatly disturbed by the way they were going. He hadn't thought that he would have to lay cross tail anyway near here. This wasn't close to where he thought the room they were meant to be going so his uneasy feeling was good. Kept him on edge. Miss Najenda said he wasn't dumb so if he had by any small chance had found out where he laid cross tail then he was dangerously smart.

_I hope Tatsumi knows I'm here, me on my own with this guy is just a little but too nerve wreaking. I don't trust him any more than I could throw him. _

They finally got to a small, dark room Lubba only felt like he was being put in a slightly bigger coffin.

"You're pretty smart for not trusting me but have no fear. I'm not going to do anything- he is"

Out of the black a boy, Tatsumi's age and height suddenly appeared. Blue hair and dark blue eyes but that never came in to his head. A sword as big as Tatsumi's was not a good thing, his gut told him it was a Teigu but he had to be sure. _When two Teigu users collide one always dies._

"My name is Wave and I would like you to come with me. No harm will come to you while you are in my care, as a member of Night Raid you'll atone for you sins in the capital."

_He's reminds me of Tatsumi too- an idiot" _

Lubba ran for the door, he knew when he was outmatched. The Teigu he has is _stronger_ by what he said last time to Tatsumi. He didn't want to find out and he was clearly outmatched mainly with Akahiko being there.

"I'm sorry but I have quite the fetching lady to stay alive for so, I'll pass."

Lubba ran for the door but Wave had already gotten there suited up. Quick work there. Way faster than Tatsumi ever called for his. "_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURSIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_ Lubba thought back on it for a moment. Way too enthusiastic.

Cross tailed was quickly released and quick as that his first thought was to wrap Wave up but he'd already moved behind him, smashing him in to the wall in front of him.

Another smash was soon echoing throughout the empty halls, Wave laid on the ground, back against the side of the right wall. Tatsumi, always perfect timing. Kind off.

"You c-could have been a little earlier, you know?" Lubba said with a slight smile.

"Sorry, when I waited just outside the room you were meant to be in and realised you weren't even in there I panicked and looked for you. The hit gave away your position. You're quite tough for a small person."

"SMALL?" Lubba sprinted back up to give Tatsumi a whack on the head but Akahiko was already way ahead of him. Tatsumi laid on the ground, flat on his face. While Wave tried to get back on his feet from his earlier blow to the head. _Well, this isn't good. So much for the surprise…_

Akahiko gave Lubba a punch to the stomach making him lean forward in the sudden pain then a quick knee to the face making him lean back up. One well rounded kick to the side of his face all in the second sending him flying in to the same wall Wave had hit. Not a cushioned wall at all.

Little did Akahiko notice that Tatsumi had disappeared.

"Alright, brat, I know all about your Teigu come out and fight like a man"

"I think I can deal with fighting like this" Tatsumi called out quietly.

After a few seconds Tatsumi took his opportunity, Akahiko could barely keep up with his speed from what he could see. _Well he's strong enough to just keep up but he took Tatsumi by surprise the first time, he won't get that again. _

Lubba got up steadily, having a better time than Wave was. When he turned Tatsumi had Akahiko on the ropes Lubba spun Cross Tail quickly in to small boxes from one side of the small room to the other and beckoned him to push him in to it. Although, it's never that simple.

"DON'T IT'S A TRAP!" Wave calls, which is the only thing he is able to do right now, to think he was so tough earlier.

Tatsumi pushed Akahiko further and further, it was no use. Akahiko went in to Cross Tail making him in to a mess of neat squares all over the floor, upon releasing Cross Tail the 'helpless' Wave pushed through Tatsumi in a sudden burst of rage out of the door.

"No point making more of a mess, Tatsumi, just leave him" the newest Night Raid still so desperate. He saw Tatsumi bite his lip and grit his teeth just as he fainted and keeled over from the blows he took.

**. . . . . .**

Lubba's eyes flicked open, adjusting to the bright and breezy room. A warm hand greeted his and squeezed firmly, motivating his eyes to open fully. When they did she let go.

"You're very lucky your amour worked quite splendidly otherwise you could have had some serious internal injuries. Haven't been slacking on your training have you?" her voice was so silky and soothing. He could barely answer, all he wanted to do was replay what she said over and over again.

"Miss Najenda, why would you think so low of me like that?" he giggled "of course not."

_I could look at that face all day._

"Well, as long as you're okay now but you'll be training with Tatsumi more strictly from now on to get some resilience."

_Don't make me reply, just keep talking._

"Ha, well, I don't know if Tatsumi has the right regime for me but I can try. A bit of a drag but I can try."

He looked her up and down subtlety. Her slender but strong arms and legs. Her healthy dose of a very nice set of breasts. Toned stomach and to top it off silky skin. He would be gladly hit every day by her because she touched him.

_I could tell you how much I loved you right now and maybe you would, I don't know pity me and like me back. I would be happy either way. You said you weren't interested in love yet but what about after all of this?_

"You know Lubba you scared me there a bit." Najenda was looking straight in to his eyes. "I hope Akahiko wasn't too much."

"Of course not I-"

"I know I seem like I am not bothered but I had no one else to send, we were going to be exposed but if he was too-"

"No, no, all was well in the end. This is was we signed up for." _Lubba you're too cool for your own good._

"Well, that is good to hear, I never asked but what will you do after all this is done?"

"Never put much thought in to it, follow you around, I guess." _Oh no. _

"Really, this is a good development. I have never been interested in romance but maybe after I will. Not young forever."

"Oh no, that isn't what I MEANT AT ALL" Lubba's voice became a little bit more panicked, he didn't want to confess while lying in a bed all weak and helpless. Najenda would want someone strong. He sighed. Like Susano'o or Tatsumi.

"I JUST WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH MYSELF AND I THOUGHT FOLLOWING YO-"

Suddenly his lips were taken so quickly he didn't know what to think, his blindly panicked words coming to a complete halt. His eyes widened as the woman he'd been looking at from a distance was so close. She smelled so good despite being in heavy clothing and amour. She had an alluring presence around her. Najenda broke the kiss and stared at him deeply, putting a hand on his leg.

"I guess I can spare a little time now though, to think of all the romance stuff." She gave a confident smile and he fell putting in to her hands.

_If this is a daydream my imagination is so good it's not even okay anymore. Please don't let me wake up from this. _Fortunately, he knew this hand to be real, he never knew what she was like this close. What her touch was like, her eyes even her hands, her warm breathe and even the lasting feel of her kiss was far too real for a simple pervert to conjure up.


End file.
